


Good Boys Don't Get Handcuffed

by blackstar80



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Smut, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar80/pseuds/blackstar80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the following request:</p><p>http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1850</p><p>"Finn x Poe Bondage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys Don't Get Handcuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to couchbarnacle for beta'ing!

“Strip,” Poe commanded as soon as Finn closed the door behind him, “Keep the underwear.”

Finn jerked in surprise at finding Poe in their quarters. He was supposed to be training new pilot recruits, but here he was, standing near their bed clothed only in a pair of low-slung olive green utility pants. He looked as though he had just stepped out of the refresher, the natural curl of his hair even more apparent with the lingering dampness.

Finn took a couple of steps further into the room and Poe spoke sternly, “What did I tell you?”

Stopping in his tracks, Finn eyed his boyfriend warily. “You told me to strip down to my underwear.”

Poe nodded and his gaze darkened, “And I expect you to obey.”

Finn’s heartbeat seemed to trip over itself as he began to remove his clothing, feeling a thrill of arousal as Poe watched with a heated gaze. He knew what this was.

This was all a result of a conversation between the two of them several weeks ago on a long, boring scouting mission in the outer systems. Finn, out of curiosity, asked Poe what sort of things turned him on the most. Poe thought about it for a moment and listed off a few things, and then asked Finn the same question.

Finn’s face flushed a little and said, “Well…I like the idea of being dominated. You know, being told what to do, when to do it…and being put in my place if I don’t…behave.”

Poe’s eyes widened a bit and Finn felt a flush of embarrassment. He was just about to take it back; to say he was kidding when Poe finally spoke, “That’s…that sounds…wow.”

Finn smiled shyly and said, “Yeah…I mean, I don’t really have any first-hand experience with it…but the idea sounds fun.”

And so that was that. It was decided that they would try it sometime. That “sometime” was now, and Finn had no idea his fantasy was on the agenda until he walked into the room.

Finn left his discarded clothing in a pile and looked up when he was finished.

“Good,” Poe breathed, raking his eyes over Finn’s body and gesturing to the end of the bed, “Come sit here.”

Finn obeyed and sat where he was asked...or instructed, more like it. He felt Poe’s weight on the bed behind him and the warm touch of his boyfriend’s hands on his shoulders. Poe leaned in, ghosting his lips along the left side of Finn’s neck and nibbling gently on his earlobe. Finn sighed softly as Poe trailed his fingers down Finn’s arms and grasped his wrists firmly.

“You ever been handcuffed before?” Poe asked softly against Finn’s ear.

“No,” Finn whispered, swallowing heavily as Poe guided Finn’s hands behind his back.

Poe smiled against Finn’s shoulder and lay a soft kiss there, “I should have known. You’re a good boy, Finn. Good boys don’t get handcuffed.”

Finn felt the coldness of metal against skin and his heart lurched at the _skkkrikt-click_ sound of the cuffs. Poe trailed his hands up Finn’s arms, over his shoulders, and let his fingers graze along his sides. Finn shivered as a puff of air caressed his throat, “After tonight, you won’t be a good boy anymore.”

Finn felt his entire body flush at the words, the promise in Poe’s voice, the warmth of his skin, and the chill from the cold, metal handcuffs. Poe dragged his lips along Finn’s neck and shoulders, alternating between delicate kisses and gentle nips. Finn exhaled with a soft moan as Poe’s hands moved up Finn’s torso, fingers splayed before moving to pinch gently at Finn’s nipples, eliciting a soft gasp.

“Yeah, you like that?” Poe asked, rubbing the firm buds between his fingers.

“Unnh…y-yeah…” Finn whimpered, his head lolling back onto Poe’s shoulder. His hardening cock twitched again.

Poe grinned mischievously and Finn could hear Poe rustling around in the bedside table. Finn opened his eyes to find Poe in front of him holding a thin slip of chain in his hands. Was it jewelry? He couldn't quite tell in the dimly-lit room.

“Tell me if this is too much,” Poe murmured, gesturing to the chain and sounding uncertain for the first time.

Finn’s mouth was so dry that all he could do was nod dumbly trying to convey how much this was not too much.

Poe placed the first clamp on his left nipple. Finn reacted with a sharp thrust of his hips as the covered tips squeezed together. Poe attempted to hide his smirk as he placed the other clamp on Finn’s right nipple. The chain connecting the two dangled just above his belly button; the weight just enough to send jolts of pleasure right down to his cock. Finn hissed and bit his lip, squinting his eyes shut as he moaned in the back of his throat, precum dampening his underwear.

Poe hummed in approval and straddled Finn’s legs, resting on his thighs. Cupping Finn’s jaw, he leaned in for a slow, deep kiss. Finn’s eyelashes fluttered as he opened his mouth enough to let Poe’s tongue slide along his own. The kiss grew deeper, more frantic as if Poe was claiming Finn as his own territory. Poe’s hands roamed down Finn’s chest as they kissed, tugging gently at the chain, causing Finn to moan into Poe’s mouth at the sudden surge of pleasure and pain. Poe’s own cock was growing hard and he rolled his hips slightly just enough for his ass to brush against Finn’s cock – which was now straining against the fabric of his underwear. Finn whimpered softly.

Poe moved off of Finn’s lap and stood before him, face flushed and eyes bright at the beautiful sight before him.

“On your knees,” he commanded, unable to hide the desperation in his voice.

Finn shifted until he was on the floor, down on his knees. He glanced up as Poe slid his pants down with shaky hands, freeing his hardened cock. Finn unconsciously licked his lips, letting his eyes soak up the view of Poe hard and wanting before him. Poe stepped out of his pants, blushing at the sight of Finn practically eye-fucking him as he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking slowly and biting his bottom lip as a soft moan rattled in his throat.

“Look at you,” Poe purred, brushing the backs of his fingers along Finn’s jaw before resting his hand lightly on the back of Finn’s neck, “Being such a good boy for me. I bet you know what I want, now.”

Poe held his cock to Finn’s mouth and Finn obeyed eagerly, wrapping his lips around it, using his tongue to tease the head. Poe’s eyes closed as he moaned in response, applying slight pressure to the back of Finn’s head. Finn took the suggestion; groaning as he took Poe’s cock deeper into his mouth and was rewarded by the sweet tang of precum flooding his mouth. Poe slowly fucked Finn’s mouth, careful not to choke him despite the gasping breaths and shaking hands. His voice broke on a whimper as he fought the desire to thrust hard into that warmth, closing his eyes and tipping his head back slightly. Finn’s cock strained against the fabric of his underwear.

Poe pulled back until his cock was released from Finn’s hot mouth. He leaned down to kiss Finn fiercely, and as he pulled away, Poe whispered, “Stand up.”

Finn obeyed, wobbling slightly as he balanced around the handcuffs. Poe leaned in and kissed Finn deeply, their tongues exploring each other's mouths with frantic need. Poe’s hands skimmed down Finn’s chest and he slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Finn’s underwear, tugging them down with unsteady fingers. Finn gasped softly as his cock was freed, kicking aside his underwear with a jerky huff much to Poe’s amusement.

“Eager, are we?” Poe asked with a mischievous grin.

“You aren’t?” Finn replied with a quirked eyebrow and a knowing glance at Poe’s obvious excitement.

“Touché,” was all that Poe murmured before dropping to his knees and gazing up at Finn through his dark eyelashes. He wrapped his hand around Finn’s cock and stroked slowly, loving the wanton moan that escaped Finn.

“Tell me when you’re getting close,” Poe said softly, and replaced his hand with his mouth.

Finn huffed out a sharp breath and whispered, “I…I will…”

Resting his hands on Finn’s hips, Poe let his tongue teasingly circle the head of Finn’s cock before taking more of him into his mouth. Poe’s eyes fluttered closed as he worked his mouth over Finn’s host skin, relishing the soft gasps and exhales he elicited. Wrapping a hand around the base of Finn’s cock, he stroked in sync with the movements of his mouth, slowly increasing his speed.

“Nnh…close, now…” Finn managed to utter, stifling the tiny thrusts his hips were determined to make.

Releasing Finn’s cock with one final swirl of his tongue (much to Finn’s disapproval), Poe rose and locked eyes with Finn.

“Turn around,” Poe commanded, confident that Finn would follow his orders. Poe picked up the key to the handcuffs and released Finn’s wrists, setting the key and handcuffs aside.

“Perfect,” Poe purred, “Now, bend over.”

Finn obeyed, supporting himself on his forearms. Poe picked up a bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingertips, warming it slightly on his skin before massaging lightly at Finn’s entrance, forcing a strangled moan from Finn. Poe grinned to himself and worked a fingertip inside of Finn, gently turning his hand to slowly move deeper and deeper inside.

Poe moved his free hand over the curve of Finn’s ass while he worked, his fingers ghosting over the soft skin. Finn exhaled shakily and closed his eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud smack as Poe’s hand struck Finn’s ass. Finn gasped in surprise. Poe smirked and continued to fuck Finn with his finger, slowly adding in a second. A ragged moan escaped Finn’s throat as his cock pulsed in response to Poe’s skilled fingers.

“Good boy,” Poe murmured as his fingers continued to work Finn open. For the next several minutes, the only sounds in the room were Finn’s breathy moans and the rattle of the chain between the nipple clamps.

“ _Please_ …” Finn begged breathlessly, unconsciously pushing back onto Poe’s fingers.

“Please what?” Poe asked, teasingly.

“Please…fuck me, Poe, _please_ …” Finn pleaded.

Poe slowly withdrew his fingers and picked up the bottle of lube. He poured more into the palm of his hand and tossed the bottle aside as he slicked up his cock, quickly unwilling to spend any more time not inside Finn. Resting one hand on Finn’s hip, he used the other hand to carefully guide his cock inside of Finn, fighting between the instinctual desire to thrust hard and the desire to take care of his partner. Finn hissed briefly before moaning loudly as Poe slipped fully into him. Both of Poe’s hands were gripping Finn’s hips as he began a slow rhythm.

Finn’s fingers grasped the sheets as Poe leaned over to lay a trail of kisses along Finn’s spine, maintaining the slow rhythm. Poe’s hand moved from Finn’s hip and tugged slightly at the chain, causing Finn to gasp and jerk, pushing Poe further inside. Poe’s hand then wrapped around Finn’s cock and began to stroke in sync with his thrusts.

“Fuck…” Finn gasped, digging his fingernails into the balled-up sheets in his hands. Poe moaned lowly as he increased the pace of his thrusts, his fingers digging into Finn’s hip. Finn was close, and as much as he never wanted this to end, he couldn’t repress the familiar warmth building up in his core.

“M’close…” Finn whispered, burying his face in the sheets. Poe quickened the pace and changed his angle just so, his cock brushing against Finn’s prostate with every thrust. Finn cried out in ecstasy, his body trembling.

“Come for me, Finn…” Poe whispered hoarsely, continuing the steady rhythm.

Finn shuddered and moaned as his release coursed through his body, coming over the sheets and Poe’s hand with the last few strong strokes. Poe was close behind, the sight of Finn unraveling, the clench of his muscles against his cock, sending him off the edge. Both of Poe’s hands gripped Finn’s hips as his thrusts increased speed, Poe gritting his teeth as he felt the wave of his orgasm rapidly surging through his body.

“ _Fuck_...!” Poe shouted, gasping loudly as he came inside of Finn, his body shuddering as his thrusts became erratic. Finn whimpered softly as Poe slowly pulled out, feeling a sudden emptiness. Poe, panting slightly, reached around Finn and removed the nipple clamps and set them aside with clumsy fingers.

“I think I’m going to need another dip in the ‘fresher,” Poe said as Finn backed up off of the bed into a standing position again. “I wouldn’t mind some company.”

Finn grinned and Poe responded with his own devilish smirk before the two of them disappeared into the steam of the refresher.

**Author's Note:**

> Second TFA fic! This has been fun. :)
> 
> If you enjoyed the story (or, even if you didn't), please comment and check out my other work. I've got a lot more Stormpilot fics in the works, so keep an eye out for more!


End file.
